


I Think He Knows

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: You work for the Shepherd Foundation under Duncan’s reign. However, despite being attracted to each other, you pretend to hate his guts, and he can’t fire you because he needs your expertise. Everything comes to a climax (hehe) one night at his office.





	I Think He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my tumblr.

It had been about 6 or 7 months you had been working for Duncan Shepherd now. You admit, the first time you had met the man, you had been entranced by his good looks, and that deep, sexy voice. But you knew you needed to be professional. So, you begrudgingly sucked in your feelings and was, well, less than amicable to the man. And in return, he made your life a living hell every day. Forcing you to get his every food or drink craving, making you stay late every Saturday, and plan out his schedule in excruciating detail. You knew he would never fire you, he needed you. And a part of you needed him too, you hated to admit.

Despite his less than fair treatment of you, you still couldn’t deny the lust your boss awakened in you every time you thought of him. You spent nearly every night those first 3 months working for him rubbing yourself raw at night, fantasizing about getting under that desk of his and sucking his cock, his fingers gripping onto your hair, encouraging him to go deeper.

Duncan was into you too; you knew for sure. You would catch him staring at your ass sometimes, as you leaned over to show him his briefings. Working for him was great pay, you had to admit, and you unwittingly bought a brand new, sexier, wardrobe, trying desperately to convince yourself it wasn’t for him.

It was a regular Saturday night, and Duncan had been working you to the bone. You kept glancing at the clock on the wall, hoping to get home soon to catch the new Bachelor on tonight. It didn’t look like that was gonna happen, though. 

“Here’s your schedule for the next 2 weeks, I charted it ALL out. Can I please leave now?”

Duncan smirked at you, hands behind his back, expensive leather shoes propped up on his desk. “Why, you got a hot date or something?” Knowing damn well you didn’t.

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, huffing and saying, “No, I just want to go home and relax. Read a book or something.”

“Well, unfortunately, you still have to go over the schedule with me before you leave. Sorry,” he said, flashing a grin that was, decidedly, NOT sorry. Not at all.

“You know what?” You said, your anger finally reaching it’s peak. You had dealt with this man’s bullshit for way too long.

Duncan waited in anticipation, excitement coursing through his veins. He was really pushing you to your limit tonight and was waiting for you to finally snap at him.

“FUCK YOU,” you yelled, stomping a foot on the ground, childishly. “I am so DONE with your bullshit. I have worked my ass off for you these past couple of months, and you treat me like this. All. The. Time. I don’t even care anymore if you fire me. Do it. Fucking do it already!”

Duncan stood up and sauntered over to stand in front of you, that irritating (sexy) smirk still on his face. “Now why would I do that? You and I both know you have the necessary ASSets for this company.” The innuendo in his sentence clear.

Him being this close to you was doing things to you, namely in the nether regions. You could feel the wetness pooling in your panties and shifted subtly to try to alleviate the tension.

Duncan must have noticed, because he leaned even closer to you to whisper in your ear, and said, “I know how wet you are right now. Don’t even try to deny it anymore. I know you go home every night and touch yourself to the thought of me. I see the way you look at me when you think I don’t see. Is that why you’re always such a bitch to me? To try to distance yourself from wanting me? Oh, sweetheart, after tonight you won’t have to pretend anymore. Because I’m gonna fuck your pussy so hard, you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

You gasped, and Duncan took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth. You moaned in response and wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders.

You could feel that signature Shepherd grin on his face, and he whispered, “That’s my girl,”

You huffed as he made his way to lave circles on your neck, “Not your girl.”

He raised an eyebrow at this, and whispered, “Oh yeah?”

Sliding a hand down under your skirt and panties, you gasped as he began to rub over your clit. “Is that why you’re so wet for me?”

You blushed hard, the color spreading across your cheeks, “S-shut up.”

He smirked even more and pushed against your shoulders lightly so that you were kneeling on the floor in front of him. “Oh no kitten, you’re the one who’s about to be shutting up.”

He quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down until they were on the floor. His delicious looking, 9-inch cock stood proudly at full attention in front of you.

“Now, be a good girl and suck your boss’s cock.”

Wetter than ever before, you nodded before engulfing his length fully, until he hit the back of your throat.

Duncan moaned loudly at this, and gripped your hair tightly, shoving you down even deeper onto his cock, just like you dreamed of.

You hollowed out your cheeks as you sucked Duncan off vigorously, wanting to make him feel even a smidgen of the want and desire he had made you feel as soon as you began working for him 7 months ago.

“Oh, fuck, you have a mouth on you, huh?” He huffed a laugh, and you looked up at him, your desperation for his cock probably written all over your face.

“Aww, how adorable. You spend all this time trying to push down your wanton lust for me, only for it all to be for naught, and ending up on your knees for me, just like I’d always imagined. Oh well. At least you tried, didn’t you darling?”

You flushed at this, bobbing your head up and down on his cock like a whore, and felt the humiliation bloom in your gut. He was right, you had failed in your mission to not fuck your boss, but honestly? You couldn’t have been more glad about that.

He pulled out of your mouth and quickly pulled you back up to your feet. You looked at him confused for a moment, assuming he would cum in your mouth, but were quickly proven wrong when he laid you down on his desk, kneeling before you.

“Your turn, honey.”

You let out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeal as he took his first lick at your dripping cunt, clutching onto anything you could grab onto on his desk.

He groaned and whispered against your still-clothed pussy, “Knew you would taste this good,” and practically ripped your cotton panties off your body, stuffing them in his pocket for later.

Curling your legs around his head, he devoured your cunt, teeth grazing your clit, and you gasped loudly, hoping everyone in the building left for the night.

“Scoot over,” Duncan said, and you obliged as he crawled onto his desk, flipping you over so he was under and you were the one on top.

“I want you to sit your pretty little pussy on my face.”

You gaped in shock for a moment before crawling up so that your bare cunt rested right above Duncan’s face.

You gently sat down, and Duncan continued his delicious torture on your cunt, as you keened above him.

You fisted your hand in his gelled locks, and gasped out, “Duncan, fuck, I think I’m gonna come.”

At that he quickly motioned for you to get off, and you obliged, leaning back as brushed and licked at his scruffy chin, savoring the taste of your juices still on his face.

He leaned over to rummage through his desk, and you cleared your throat. “I’m on the pill. Plus, I want you to-uhm- “

He looked at you smirking, “What? Say it, kitten. I want to hear you say it.”

You whispered, embarrassed. “I want you to come inside me.”

He groaned and positioned you to sitting on his desk, him standing in front of you. Guiding his cock between your folds, you moaned in anticipation, as he slowly slid his length inside you, still slick with your spit.

You wrapped your arms and legs around him, and he began to thrust inside of you, huffing against your shoulder.

“Wanted to do this since I first saw you. Those big-ass doe eyes looking up at me like I was the 2nd-coming of Christ or something. God, sweetheart, your pussy is as tight as I thought it would be. You don’t know how many nights I imagined you on this desk, moaning for me like you are right now.”

You moaned in response, and Duncan grinned, fucking your harder.

“OH, Duncan I-oh-ungh!” Your words corresponding perfectly to his thrusts. “Your cock is so big, fuck. FUCK!”

You could feel yourself quickly tightening around Duncan and you gasped as you realized you were about to come.

Duncan could sense it too, and gasped out, “Come for me, baby. Wanna feel you soak this big cock in your come.”

You threw your head back as you came, harder than you ever had before, at his command.

“FUCK,” he shouted slamming a hand down on his desk, as he came inside you, that delicious seed filling you up so nicely.

You whimpered helplessly as he pulled out of you, both of you watching his come seep out of you. “Oh, fuck.”

Duncan smirked as he cocked his head at you, “Thought we just did,”

You covered your head in your hands as you bit your lip, humiliated. You had really done it this time, fucking your boss, after promising to yourself that you wouldn’t. But you just couldn’t help yourself, and you knew you didn’t regret it. At all. And even better, you knew that it was gonna happen again.

God, you really couldn’t wait for it to happen again.


End file.
